Nightmares
by LGH
Summary: Gwen never got over the pain of losing Morgana but now nightmares haunt the dreams of the Queen of Camelot and why in these dreams is the Lady Morgana alive, well and evil. Morgana is pullling Gwen to the dark side...Can Arthur save her before its to late
1. The dream, the girl and the Flower Field

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it all belongs to the BBC. No copyright intended

Quick Information :D xxx

Arthur and Gwen are married.

Uther has accepted Gwen.

Uther died and Gwen and Arthur are King and Queen

Gwen had been suffering from nightmares for a while now. She kept having a dream that Morgana would return but not her kind, sweet, loving Morgana, an evil version. She looked the same, smiled the same but that smile did not reach her eyes which were hard, cold, evil and full of hatred. She had told no-one, not even Arthur who found it incredibly alarming every time she jumped awake and sobbed. He always held her in his strong embrace but even that, which she had always found made her feel so safe and warm, could not comfort her.

She knew that she constantly worried him. Lately she had been constantly thinking about the dreams and wouldn't even notice he was in front of her until he placed his rather large hand on cheek.

"Guinevere, what has been bothering you" His eyes were full of such love, care and worry but she knew if she told him he would panic.

"Nothing, believe me I'm fine" Gwen smiled but she knew she had not fooled him.

She had fooled no one. When she walked down the corridors people looked at her with concern.

The nightmares had been become so horrible Gwen was afraid to go to sleep at night but Arthurs warm embrace helped her drift off into oblivion.

Gwen stood in a field filled with wild flowers. Morgana stood in front of her.

"What do you want" Guinevere whispered

"I am still alive, Morgause saved me" Morgana looked more like herself as she talked, she obviously cared for her.

"Saved you, she kidnapped you"

Guinevere thought back to that day when she had woken on Morgana's bed and found herself alone. Jumping up she had raced into the corridor and bumped straight into Arthur who had silvery tear tracks on his cheeks. When he told her Morgana was gone, she didn't think she could carry on but he held her and they cried together.

"No she took me away to save my life, Morgause gave me the antidote" Morgana had a bitter look on her face

"Antidote? " All Arthur had said was Morgana was lying on the floor and that Morgause had cast a spell and they had vanished.

"I was the source of the spell. Unless I died Camelot would sleep forever. Merlin poisoned me to save everyone else. He's a traitor Gwen, me and Morgause we fight, so magic can be restored to the land but Merlin he helps Arthur murder innocent people, they are not evil, they have a gift"

"Arthur is the man I love and he is not a murderer"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Merlin had attempted to kill her, and it explained why he had been so upset after Morgana's kidnap.

"Come to me, Gwen, we can be together again" Guinevere missed Morgana so much but she had other things to think about.

"I can't, what about Arthur, Merlin and Camelot"

"You don't need them you have me" Morgana's eyes turned Golden.

Arthur woke with a jolt as he felt Guinevere moving. She looked like she was having some sort of seizure but as he reached out to touch her she simply vanished in thin air.

A piece of paper appeared out of thin air in front of him. A note.

Arthur,

You could have been so much better than your father. Morgause has told me everything. Uther was a liar, you were born of magic and that magic killed your mother, a life for a life. You are like him, a silly man who only ever thinks about yourself. Don't expect to see Gwen again. I showed her, the truth about how Merlin killed me. He told you didn't he, and you lied, to protect her from the awful knowledge of Merlin's acts.

I will never let any harm come to Gwen as long as I live so you have nothing to fear.

You and I were like brother and sister once but now we are enemies.

Goodbye Arthur

Morgana

Arthur hand clenched in his hand around the paper in anger. He would get Guinevere back, even if it would cost him his life. Because if you loved someone that's what you do.

The Greatest thing to ever learn is to love and to be loved in return.

Authors Note – Hiya hope you liked it. The last line is from Moulin Rouge and its my motto in life.


	2. People Change

Nightmares – Chapter 2 – People Change

Guinevere woke with a gasp as she landed on cold floor. Throughout her life she was used to the cold floor. Whether she was scrubbing it or if her father was sick and she decided to stay as close to him as possible. Opening her eyes the first thing she saw was a pair of startling pale blue eyes. Sitting up quickly she found herself not in her bed with Arthur but in a castle like place. It looked like it had been destroyed long ago. The walls were crumbling but it looked strangely homely, out of the window she could see a large waterfall with lots of trees. Looking around the boy stood watching her, his eyes unblinking as he studied her.

"You need your rest"

The boy's voice echoed in her head but his lips did not move. His eyes were huge. He looked no older than 12 but his eyes seemed older than his face, as though he had seen things a boy his age should never have seen.

Rising to her knees before the boy, she took in his full appearance. He wore a white shirt with black trousers and boots. He wore a large green cloak which covers his head.

"Have I met you before?" The boy seemed terribly familiar.

"I have been to Camelot only 3 times but I have seen you before Lady Guinevere, who would have thought it, a simple servant being Queen, stealing the kings heart from the one that it belonged too" His pale, Blue eyes had turned cold.

"Arthur never loved another, so who would his heart have belonged to then"

"It belonged to the girl destined to become Queen, the girl Uther Penndragon approved of, the one who is far more beautiful than you, The Lady Morgana"

"Morgana was more of a sister to him; he loved her as a sister"

Mordred just stared, before his eyes turned Golden and the darkness filled Gwen's vision once again. As her brain spiralled into oblivion, her main thought was Arthur, would he be scared when he found himself waking up alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morgana" Mordred ran across what had once been a fine ballroom to where the girl who had saved him stood. She stood with her back to him, whispering words of magic under her breath.

Smiling, Morgana turned towards him. She looked like a goddess who had left the Heavens to travel on Earth. Her appearance had changed drastically since she "died". Her eyes had a strange glint in them, of mischief or Evil he could not tell. Her hair was still long and her face still beautiful but thinner now. Morgause had been planning this for some time. To separate Guinevere and Arthur was their first task. If they were to restore magic to the land then they needed Arthur in no shape for battle. The loss of his love would do this perfectly and also if they could convince her to join there side then perhaps not only fear of her well being but betrayal that she had left him and joined the dark side.

"Did it work?" as she walked toward him, her figure demanded authority.

"She is here, I'm sure she will listen to you, you were her friend and she will help us I could swear upon the Ancient's"

Morgana smiled but again Mordred saw the change, it was no longer the caring woman he had first met, who smiled warmly at him, but a cold- hearted woman, with an evil smirk.

Walking swiftly from the room, Morgana headed towards the room were Gwen was resting. As she walked in Gwen lay on a blanket spread on the floor. Her brown curls swirled around her face. She looked pretty much the same as when Morgana last saw her but she was dressed more elegantly. She wore midnight blue sleeping gown which was made of the finest material. She looked peaceful, Morgana realised that because of her communicating with Gwen while she was asleep, she must be extremely tired as Morgana had to use some of her energy for the spell to work properly. Sitting down on the blanket beside her, Morgana gently, ran a hand down her face; Gwen used to do this if Morgana had a bad dream or needed comfort. Smiling down at her, Morgana laid down beside her and fell instantly asleep, her hand holding Gwen's.


	3. Truth or Lie?

Nightmares – Chapter 3 – Truth or Lie?

Gwen felt strange as she opened her eyes. She felt afraid but also comforted and when she looked to her left realised why. Morgana lay beside her, she looked peaceful in sleep but she looked so different. Morgana's hand held hers tightly and as she studied her face she never dreamed she would see Morgana again. Had Mordred been right? Was Morgana supposed to be with Arthur? Arthur had always promised her, he never loved another.

Morgana stirred slightly. Opening her eyes she looked up at Gwen and smiled or was it a smirk Gwen didn't know.

Sitting up Morgana squeezed Gwen's hand and grinned.

"It's been along time"

Smiling Gwen laughed.

"It's been 4 years Morgana, so much has happened in so little time"

"What's been happening in Camelot while I have been away?"

"Well Uther died 3 years ago, He never got over your disappearance, and many say he died of a broken heart, Arthur became king and we got married. Merlin went back Ealdor for a couple of months after you were taken and he met a lovely girl Anastasia. Both of them have come back to Camelot and both live in their own quarters in the castle. Gaius is still court physician but enough about me, what happened to you? , we have been so worried, many believed you dead"

Morgana had acted strangely throughout her entire story. When she had mentioned Merlin, her lips had gone thinner and she seemed angry. Morgana froze slightly.

"Morgause didn't kidnap me, she saved me. Merlin tried to kill me Gwen, he succeeded but Morgause managed to save me. Since then I have learned so much about myself. The dreams I had Gwen, weren't dreams they were visions of the future. I have learned to harness my power and I can now perform advanced spells, that's how I contacted you in your dreams. I didn't want to come and see you for I feared Arthur may react badly to my use of magic. When Morgause and I were travelling to this castle, which was Morgause's home before it was destroyed by Uther's men several years ago, we came across Mordred. He was injured but we managed to heal him within seconds with a simple spell. He has stayed with us ever since. We are all family Mordred, Morgause, Alvarr and I."

Gwen frowned as she took all this in, Morgana a witch, Merlin tried to kill her!

"Alvarr? Who is he?"

"Alvarr is the man I love, he came to Camelot with Mordred several years ago, Uther tried to have him killed but I helped him escape." Morgana had a dreamy smile on her face.

"Merlin wouldn't have tried to kill you, he was your friend"

Morgana smiled bitterly.

"He told me to drink some water but it had poison in, it closed my throat so I couldn't breathe, I was so afraid, I was 20 years old and I thought I was going to die, at the hands of someone I loved"

Pulling Morgana into a warm hug, Gwen thought of Merlin. He wouldn't have hurt Morgana unless he had good reason would he.

Pulling away Gwen looked Morgana in the eyes.

"Come back with me to Camelot, Everyone would love to see you again"

"Gwen, we are never going back to Camelot, we can stay here together, and we don't need them."

Gwen froze when she said "we". Would Morgana allow her to return to Arthur and Merlin?

"When am I going home?"

Morgana looked at Gwen like she had gone mad.

"Home? This is your home."

"My home is Camelot with Arthur"

Morgana smiled at her before her eyes turned gold.

"Your home is here Gwen, and your gonna stay here even if you don't want too"

Gwen froze in fear, would she ever see Arthur, Merlin or Gaius again. When Morgana had spoken her voice had a dark tone to it and her face turned somewhat mad? Is this how she had been, 4 years ago when Merlin had been forced to kill her?

Her eyes grew heavy and as she felt herself fall onto her side onto the blankets and close her eyes, Morgana stood and looked down at her.

"Maybe when you wake up, you'll see sense Gwen."

As Gwen fell asleep, her whole body straining to stay awake, all she could think was would she ever see Arthur again?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur ran as fast as he could towards Merlin and Anastasia's chamber, Morgana's letter clutched firmly in his hand. His whole body felt strange. His face seemed to have frozen on the look of horror which had come across his face when he read Morgana's letter, when he had read the part of never seeing Guinevere again. Knocking loudly on the door, he waited impatiently for the door to open.

When it did, Merlin poked his head out, looking highly annoyed at his rude awakening.

Merlin looked as though he was going to open his mouth to give Arthur a piece of his mind but before he could, Arthur shoved Morgana's letter into his hand.

Quickly Merlin's eyes scanned it before he looked up at Arthur, his face mirroring the look Arthur had on his face.

"What are we going to do Arthur?"

"We're gonna find Gwen, that's what we are going to do"

"Morgause took Morgana, so wherever Morgause is Morgana will be" Frowning Merlin began to pace in the corridor.

"The castle, behind the waterfall"

"Were she preformed the spell which helped me see my mother but would she be stupid enough to go there when we know its location"

"Were else would they go? It's worth a shot, I mean, have you got any other bright ideas"

"Ok but we go alone; if we take any knights and they are there we don't want Morgause to harm Gwen into protecting her.

"I couldn't harm her with a simple spell, if need be I could distract her, giving us enough time to help Gwen escape."

Merlin was so glad Arthur knew about his magic. When he had told Arthur everything, including what he had done to Morgana, Arthur had been fine with it but he had been angry that Merlin had never told him and had promised Merlin as soon as he ruled all of Albion then Magic would be legal but only good magic. Gwen knew nothing about his abilities and that was the way he had hoped it was going to stay, until Arthur fulfilled his promise. Gwen's kidnap could ruin so much; if they couldn't get her back then Merlin doubted Arthur would ever be the same again. If you were to look at them in court they were so different than the other nobles. Arthur would look at Gwen with love and affection and would touch her hand or her back, just to comfort her if she became tired or nervous. Gwen was Arthur's life her cared about her more than anything, even Camelot.

"Merlin prepare to leave, I want to reach that castle as soon as possible."

"Anastasia will come and help you with your armour, while I pack"

Arthur nodded in approval and smiled at Anastasia who had come into the corridor, fully dressed. Anastasia was Lady in Waiting to Gwen and cared for her deeply.

"I need to wake Sir Leon and tell him of the events today. I will make him temporary King while we are away and Anastasia, you will make sure he doesn't make any rash decisions until I have returned" Smiling warmly at her and nodding Arthur walked quickly down the corridor.

Gwen woke slowly. Her head hurt so much, she remembered Gaius saying to her once that magic could do that, give you headaches. She remembered having a massive headache after Morgana had been taken. That was the night she and Arthur had spoken to his father. Uther had been furious and had even tried to have Gwen accused for Witchcraft but there was nothing he could do. Gwen became a noble and Uther never gave their relationship his blessing, even on his deathbed.

Gwen was pulled from her thoughts when a tall man with light brown hair and a thick beard walked into the room. Sneering at her, he walked closer to her.

"Stand up!"

Quickly climbing to her feet, she whimpered slightly as she pulled her roughly closer before looking her up and down and shoving her away.

"Arthur is a stupid man, he could have anyone but he chose you. You think he loves you but he doesn't. You're good to Camelot, that's all he wants you for. A queen who is loved by the people because she understands them, because she was one of them! Your marriage makes me sick."

Alvarr found this amusing. He watched with satisfaction as her eyes showed hurt but then the emotion he hoped. Insecurity was one thing this Gwen must feel from time to time.

"Arthur loves me"

Her eyes showed her hurt but determination and trust at the same time. Her eyes sent the image of a strong woman but her voice was weak.

"Just accept that he doesn't, you are upsetting Morgana acting like this. She loves you and was so happy that you would be coming here so be grateful."

With that he stalked out of the room.

Leaving Gwen feeling cold, hurt and the feeling of her heart breaking. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. When Arthur had been enchanted her kiss broke the spell and it had to be the person you loved but Alvarr had awoken a small little thought which always bothered her. Arthur would come for her; he had before when she had been taken by Hengist in Morgana's place.

A small part of her heart told her he was on his way and laying back down on the blanket; she curled into a ball and fell asleep. Her heart had been right, Arthur was at this moment riding out of Camelot and coming to find her because if you love someone that's what you do.

Authors Note – Hiya, hope you enjoyed it. If some of you don't know Alvarr was the man who tried to help Mordred get the crystal in The Witches Quickening. I hope you like the story so far. Ideas are welcome. Please R&R and tell me what you think.

Huggins,

Little Glass Heart


	4. Forgetting, Finding and Fear

Nightmares – Chapter 4 – Forgetting, Fear and Finding

Authors Note – Hiya Guys, This story is coming to an end. I think their will only be one or two more chapters left but my goal is to finish this story tonight!

Hope you like it and if you don't sorry xx

Huggins and Love,

Little Glass Heart xxx

It took them 2 hours to leave Camelot, it seemed every noble wanted to hear what had happened to Gwen from him. The only people who had seen or knew of the letters existence were Merlin, Gaius, Anastasia and Sir Leon. The letter contained things that they didn't want to get out. Anastasia kissed Merlin's lips and both his cheeks lovingly before they left. Anastasia was a sweet girl. With long light brown hair which flowed down her lower back and pretty elf like features.

By the end of the first day they had covered half the distance and if Merlin hadn't forced him to stop, he would have carried on until the waterfall was in sight.

Arthur had sat for the past hour staring into space. His face had a look of fear and pain and Merlin didn't know what he could do to make Arthur feel better.

"She'll be fine Arthur, you wait and see"

Arthur still looking off into the woods frowned.

"We don't know that for certain. I promised her I would keep her safe and I failed."

"You weren't to know Morgana would turn against us. She was evil and that's her fault not yours. She chose to use her magic for bad, while I and many others chose it for good. Gwen would be so angry that you were blaming yourself"

Arthur knew Merlin was right but Gwen was his queen and it was his duty to protect her. She was always getting into trouble; he had saved her life many times, most recently when a horse had escaped and the cart it was attached to nearly crashed into her. If he hadn't have thrown himself towards her and knocked her out of the way she wouldn't be here now.

"Stop being so depressed, we'll find her"

Arthur could only hope Merlin was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen woke her head throbbing with pain, her eyes felt as though they were on fire but she wasn't going to let this stop her. Climbing to her feet she looked around, trying to find an escape but there wasn't one.

"Gwen, you should be resting"

Turning Morgana stood behind her. She wore a scarlet dress today. She looked so different, this wasn't her Morgana anymore. This was a stranger.

"I want to go home."

"But Gwen, what did I say yesterday? This is your home; your home is with me." Her tone was dark.

"NO! My home is with Arthur, because I love him and I belong with him. Together we will unite and rule all of Albion."

Morgana stared at her for a moment.

"Jarar Que Beka Lovosa!" Her eyes turned Golden and darkness filled Gwen's vision, making her blind to the world around her.

"Don't panic Gwen; I am going to make it all better. You want to be here Gwen but your mind is confused. You don't understand things but you will"

"I want Arthur" She realised she was sobbing but she didn't care, all she wanted was to feel safe again.

"Arthur? But Arthur doesn't exist, why would he? Uther Penndragon never had a son, never needed one. He had me. I was supposed to be Queen but some Blonde commoner took it from me! Will yo hep me get my throne back Gwen? Forget Him Gwen! Jarar Que Beka Lovosa!"

Gwen opened her eyes.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. She felt strange, like she had forgotten something but she couldn't put her finger on it. Smiling, she was sure it didn't matter.

Running forward she buried her face in Morgana's neck, delighted she and her best friend were together once again.

Morgana smiled, a simple spell was all it took. She had pulled all of Gwen's memories and love of Arthur away, by making it so in Gwen's mind Arthur had never existed. In doing so Gwen would stay with her forever! Morgause would be delighted. They had taken Gwen! Arthur's only weakness had been taken away from him. If he ever did find them, Gwen would be scared and angry of him something which would break Arthurs heart and give Camelot to them if it meant he could have his Guinevere back. Of course they would promise him Gwen would have her memories back but the second the kingdom was signed over to them then they would kill him and Merlin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 days Later…

Merlin and Arthur entered the large castle hidden behind the waterfall. No one seemed to be around but this was the place. It seemed to have fallen down more since their last visit but Arthur guessed it was probably held up by magic.

Walking into the main hall, they both turned as a blonde woman walked down the broken staircase.

"Arthur Penndragon, Merlin, what a pleasant surprise" Morgause was smiling but she had an evil look in her eye.

"Where is Guinevere?"

"I think you should speak to Morgana, she will be here in a moment" With that she vanished up the staircase and did not return.

10 minutes later Morgana walked through the doors to their right. Arthur was shaking with rage at the sight of the girl who he had always believed to be his sister but Morgana didn't matter now.

"Where is Guinevere?"

"You will never see her again Arthur, she won't want too come with you"

"She is my wife; of course she will want to come with me!"

"She may be your wife Arthur but in her mind she is not"

"What are you talking about, if you have done anything to her" Merlin could tell Arthur was at the end of his patience as his hand was already tightening around his sword.

"She was confused Arthur, she didn't want to stay with me, she wanted to go back to you, but I am not going to let you poison her mind. I took away her memories. Everything about you, her love for you, your wedding day, every day you have ever shared in Gwen's mind has never happened. As far as she is aware you are a blonde commoner who stole the throne from Uther Penndragon's heir, because that's what you did"

Arthur whole body was shaking. Gwen didn't remember him. Nothing of what they shared was in her mind anymore. As far as she was concerned, he was a traitor.

"Reverse what you have done to her and I will let you live"

Morgana laughed lightly.

"Goodbye Arthur, I promise I will look after Gwen"

She raised her hand towards them and before either of them could do anything; they were standing in the forest. 2 miles in the distance, Morgause's castle was on the horizon.

"I should have seen that coming, it was a simple transportation spell!"

As Merlin was blabbering on behind him, Arthur was already creating a strategy.

"Arthur, what do we do now?"

"You are to return to Camelot. I want you to go to Gaius and figure a way to reverse Morgana's memory spell"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get Gwen, even if I have to pull her kicking and screaming"

Merlin pulled Arthur into a hug before turning and running in the direction of Camelot which was 7 miles away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Gwen entered the room, Morgana immediately stopped talking. Looking at her, she swept away from Alvarr and came to Gwen's side.

"What are you doing up, you should be resting"

Gwen rolled her eyes at her before smiling.

"I'm fine"

Gwen began to reply but over Morgana's shoulder she watched Alvarr's eyes turn golden and the glass of water he was holding became wine. Morgana watched as Gwen's eyes widened with fear and horror. Letting out a terrified whimper, she began to back away.

"Gwen, it's ok, I promise."

"He's a sorcerer, sorcerers are evil people. It was because of magic my father died."

As Alvarr approached them, Gwen let out a scream and ran, as fast as she could towards the forest and vanished into the trees.

"NO! Gwen, come back"

As she ran blindly through the forest, she let out heartbroken sobs, her fear fuelling her adrenaline, and she ran for a good 1 hour and half only stopping if she fell over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin had managed to copy Morgana's transportation spell and arrived at Camelot within half an hour of leaving Arthur. Rushing to Gaius's chambers, he quickly filled him in on what had happened. Both of them became reading as many books as they could, as quickly as possible until finally Sir Leon, who had come to help them, finally found the reversal spell.

Taking deep breathes, Merlin whispered the magic words, his eyes closed and with a mental image of Arthur in his head. If he had done this correctly Gwen should remember Arthur and every memory Morgana stole from her.

Please Review it makes me happy xxxx


	5. Memorys and the stream

Nightmares – Chapter 5 – Memories and a waterfall

Authors Note – Hiya Guys, unfortunately this is the final chapter of Nightmares. I'll probably write another Arthur/Gwen story soon cause they are so sweet x

Hope you have enjoyed this story x

Huggins and Love,

Little Glass Heart xx

Alvarr and Morgana had caught up with her when she had been forced to rest. Turning towards them, as she stood, trapped by the high river bank, she had only one choice, be taken by them, by Alvarr who was a sorcerer, and may very well hurt her or jump into the freezing depths of the river which was known to take many travellers lives. As Alvarr began to whisper words of magic to immobilize her, she turned and jumped into the ice cold water below.

"NO! Gwen!" but there was nothing Morgana could do.

As she hit the raging water, her whole mind went blank. Images and emotions flew across her mind, filling her chest. It was as though she was looking through a window. Before her stood the people of Camelot, throwing every type of flower into the air but as she watched, in the distance, she realised what they were celebrating. A wedding, her and Arthur's wedding. The images flew quickly through her mind, her and Arthur's first kiss in her old home, the look in his eyes when she told him that she could never be his queen, the look of pure agony when she had so loved up with Lancelot. The look on his face when she had tried to persuade him to save Gaius and the hurt his eyes held. So many memories passed through her mind until they stopped. All she could think was one thing before the world went black.

How could she ever forget the man she loved more than life itself?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur signed as Merlin ran away from him, laughing slightly as he watched his advisor and close friend trip and nearly fall on his face. Turning back in the direction of Morgause's castle, he signed again and began to start the long walk. It took him over an hour to get through the thick forest as Morgana's spell had put him quite far away from the clear path through the forest, making him have to hack through the undergrowth with his sword.

Walking up the edge of a river which led straight past Morgause's castle, he sat for a moment to catch his breathe. It had been over an hour and a half since he had started walking and he was exhausted, breathing deeply his eyes on the water. A sudden scream filled the air, his head shot up, he knew that scream, it had always haunted him. Jumping to his feet, he looked around and his heart froze in horror. About 30 feet ahead of him in the strong current was Guinevere.

Without a second hesitation he flew forward and jumped in to the freezing stream. Immediately he was pulled back away from her in the strong current but with his years of training he managed to make his way back to her and place his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. Dragging her as fast as he could through the water, he managed to pull her onto the bank, around where he and Merlin had separated. Laying her dawn on the grass, he gently cradled her face in his hands. She was breathing, she had managed to keep her head out of the water, but her eyes were open but it was like she wasn't there. Her eyes were moving, flickering from side to side as though she was reading a book. It was a very warm day so they both dried in a matter of hours but Gwen's condition still didn't change. Night fell and Arthur lay down, holding her close and eventually fell asleep.

2 hours later….

Gwen felt warm as she woke. Surprising considering the last thing she remembered was plunging into a freezing stream. Opening her eyes slowly, she smiled when she looked at the sleeping form of Arthur, the man she loved more than anything and the person she had forgotten. Thinking back to after Morgana's spell, she was sure that something was wrong but she couldn't place her finger on it, it had felt like something was missing and now she knew what it was.

Smiling and gently stroking his face, Gwen laughed gently as Arthur opened his eyes and looked at her. Sitting up quickly he pulled her into a gentle kiss, before pulling away and burying his face in her neck. When she felt his shoulders shaking, she knew then that he was crying. Holding him close, she whispered soothing words.

"Are you alright?"

"I thought I lost you"

They held each other for the next couple of hours. Hugging and kissing gently, trying to soothe the pain of what they nearly lost and the betrayal of the girl the both loved.

**The haunting dreams of a seer **COMING SOON!

A sequel to Nightmares, still in the planning stages but will definitely be coming.

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and place my story on story alert. It means so much that you like my work so, thank you.

Huggins and Love,

Little Glass Heart x


End file.
